College with Bella and the Cullens
by edwardismine07
Summary: AU: What happens when Bella doesn't meet Edward and the rest of the Cullens until she heads off to Dartmouth for college? Jake may show up and create drama, but ultimately it is ExB,AxJ and RxEm.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, actually any fiction for that matter. I don't really like the title, so I am open to suggestions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse, that lucky Stephenie Meyer does. I am just playing with the characters.

* * *

If someone had told me a year ago how much my life would change when I started college, I would have scoffed at them and told them that stuff like that NEVER happens to me, Bella Swan. In my mind, I was an absolutely ordinary, average 18 year old girl, who just kind of blended in with everyone else and expected much of the same when I started college. I expected the typical late night cram sessions, horrible dining hall food and maybe a party or two. It never once crossed my mind that I would come face to face with my destiny and that my life, as I knew it, would be altered forever. 


	2. Packing up

AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, actually any fiction for that matter. I don't really like the title, so I am open to suggestions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse, that lucky Stephenie Meyer does. I am just playing with the characters.

* * *

I slowly began gathering the belongings that would make the journey cross-country with me to Dartmouth. Pictures, my favorite books, my ipod, and laptop were all being packed up. I could hardly believe that the time had some for me to leave Forks, at least for now anyways. Charlie, Angela, working at Newton's store, even pesky Mike Newton himself, had all become a part of my comfort zone since I moved to Forks in my junior year of high school. As much as I was looking forward to beginning the next chapter in my life, I was feeling somewhat nervous and anxious about leaving Charlie and everything else that was familiar to me. Then there was the matter of Jacob Black. Jake was two years younger than me, but we were very close. I know he _liked _me and deep down I think I felt that way about him at least a little bit, but I never acted on it. I loved being best friends with him and I didn't want to complicate our relationship. I didn't want to deal with the stress of a long distance relationship and even more just wanted the freedom to do what I wanted.

"Hey Bella, are you home yet? " I was broken out of my reflection and thoughts by the sound of Charlie's voice from downstairs.

"Hey Dad" I shouted downstairs. " I will be right down to get dinner started." I finished packing my stuff and headed carefully down the stairs. It happened to be at least a weekly occurrence that I would trip and fall as I made my way downstairs. I was not blessed with graceful movements.

As I made my way into the living room, I realized Charlie was not alone. Jake was standing there, looking even taller than he had just last week.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said, coming over to give me a huge hug, practically crushing my ribs.

"Ummm, Jake, can you ease up a bit? I sorta need to breathe!" Reluctantly he released me from his bear hug.

"Jake wanted to see you before you leave tomorrow, so I invited him to stay for dinner," Charlie said as he walked over to the TV to turn on Sports Center on ESPN. "Feel free to go out after dinner as well," he added, "You should enjoy your evening together, it will be the last one here for awhile"

I rolled my eyes. Charlie was always hoping that Jake and I would get together as more than best friends. He was always encouraging us to do things as a couple, hoping that something would come of it. Charlie was best friends with Jake's father, Billy, so to have us together as a couple would just be icing on the cake to him.

"Sounds like a plan" I said as I walked into the kitchen to start making dinner. Jake followed close behind me.

Since it was a rare sunny day in Forks, I had planned to grill some chicken outside. I delegated that task to Jake. I started to fix the potatoes and the Caesar salad. I made Jake three baked potatoes. Lately it seemed like he could eat two or three times what I would expect a normal teenage boy to eat. Once he got the grill started and cleaned up, Jake came inside to get the chicken that I had started marinating this morning. He came up behind me as I washed the lettuce for the salad.

"Hey Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something" he said as I turned around to look at him. " I want you to know that I'll only be a phone call or even a plane ride away if you need me while you're at college…You know how I feel about you…I would do anything for you, Bella."

Internally, I sighed. I knew what direction this conversation was headed in. We had just been over this the other day when I spent the day with him out on First Beach. That day he started to bring up his feelings for me again and even tried to kiss me. I felt bad for pushing him away, but I knew it wasn't fair to him to lead him on when I wasn't sure what I wanted.

"Jake, we talked about this the other day. I don't want to complicate _us_. We have a good thing going here as best friends. Plus, who would want to start off a relationship long distance anyhow?"

"I'd certainly like to try" he replied, moving closer to me, putting his hands on the counter on either side of me.

I was starting to get uncomfortable so I quickly ducked under his arms and went to check on the potatoes.

"I had to try you know…I am going to miss you a lot" he said with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm going to miss you too…Who's going to watch out for me and make sure I don't kill myself walking to class?" I stepped closer to him and gently touched is hand. "You are my best friend, Jacob Black, and nothing, not even an entire continent will change that. We'll email and call all the time." I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Jake went outside to cook the chicken and I finished up inside. Charlie joined us and we had a nice dinner, laughing and joking with each other. Charlie volunteered to clean up, so Jake and I walked outside, making sure we had each other's cell phone numbers and emails programmed correctly into our phones.

"I guess I should get some sleep." I feigned a yawn so that it looked like I was really tired. I didn't want to spend anymore time alone with Jake. Lately our time alone together always seemed to end up with both of us feeling awkward. I gave him a hug and turned to walk back in the house.

"Bye, Bells" he softly called after me. I turned around and smiled at him before going back in the house. I said good night to Charlie and headed upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. I felt sadness that one part of my life was ending, but overwhelmingly I felt excited and anxious to have a new start. I had no idea that I was about to embark on an adventure that would change my life in ways I had could never imagine, much less imagine them happening to me.


End file.
